The objective of this project is to study the mechanisms involved in androgen mediated gene expression in the rat prostate and the seminal vesicle. Protein synthesis patterns have been analyzed by 2D gel electrophoresis in castrate and testosterone stimulated prostate and seminal vesicle. A major group of secretory proteins in both organs is under androgen control. Both organs have a high concentration of poly(A plus)-mRNA which code in a wheat germ translation system for polypeptides which are similar to the in vivo secreted polypepties. The two major poly(A plus)-RNA's from prostate (labeled beta and gamma) code for the subunits of the major secreted protein referred to as prostate binding protein. Likewise, rat seminal vesicle has two major poly(A plus)-mRNA's (labeled IV and V) which code for two major proteins. Double-stranded DNA copies (ds cDNA) of prostate beta and gamma poly(A plus)-mRNA and seminal vesicle poly(A plus)-mRNA for proteins IV and V were prepared using reverse transcriptase. With a variety of restriction enzymes, maps were prepared for the various ds cDNA's. Subsequently, the cDNA's for beta and gamma from prostate were cloned in the plasmid pBR322 utilizing the "tailing method".